Last Warrior of Unabii
by Dolphinsea
Summary: In a time of need, A warrior has been chosen to fight against a Ruthless King and the demons he follows. As a young cub, the warrior lioness encounters terrifying dreams of her final faceoff with the King along with many pasts, presents, and futures...


**Prologue: Balances of Unabii**

Last Warrior of Unabii Prologue:

Order of Unabii

A strange world came into being at the dawn of the creation of our world. In the midst of this unknown land, named Unabii, the creatures of light and Order were given the task to watch over the Earth and keep the water of that world flowing, the wind carrying the seeds of the land, and the light shining brightly.

Though there were the creatures of light and balance, some dark, chaotic magic had been in the hands of Chaos for many years now, barely held down by the lone Queen who guarded the worlds. The Queen of Unabii was uneasy, the objective of Chaos was coming close and soon, if nothing was done, a blanket of darkness would soon engulf her world and the world she was sworn to protect. Then the quiet of the lives of many will be shattered. She wondered quietly how she could never seen this happen, of course, she didn't ever expect her comrades to turn on her.

The Queen sat quietly out in the star spotted sky at the foot of the castle she had ruled over for many millenniums. The night seemed peaceful as the Queen sat among the foliage and river that surrounded her home, a dark blot of a pool reflected the vague markings of herself, but it also reflected the worlds around her that seemed to crumble as the Chaos grew stronger as they hid on the other world. As time slowly dragged on, her castle became older and more broken, but the world was under her command, and the traitors, unable to break it as they waited to finally fulfill their dark pact.

'When their time is ready,' The Queen thought, 'They will come.'

"Kind of late to be sitting out here," a crackly, but kind voice appeared behind her. A mongoose treaded it's way over to her side, his black tipped tail brushing the ground as he climbed a small rock and sat, "What troubles you enough to be out all by yourself?"

"Hekima, you know why I'm here," the Queen said to the mongoose.

"The King would be pleased to see you are finally entering the final stage of combat against the Chaos, but that still doesn't give you the excuse to mope about because of it. What would His Majesty think?"

"The King is no longer existant."

The mongooses eye's narrowed, "What makes you think that, my Queen?"

"I have...taken matters into my own hands."

"I knew that you might have done so..." Hekima said looking down, "Breaking the rules of visiting that world is dangerous. Not only to both world, but to your heart, my dear. You have way more on your spirit than that though, I fear."

"Yes, I-

"Your Majesty!" A voice came from behind. The Queen turned slowly to locate the familiar voice. Her lifelong friend, an owl named Aba, came swooping down on her and Hekima. Hekima recoiled a little, the owls of this world were bright, but somewhat arrogant in there ways, 'On top of that, they peck at more than just wise advice...' he thought.

The large barn owl flapped his beautiful white wings as he came down to the ground. Even in the midst of her dark thoughts of the future, she couldn't help but smile as she saw her close friend near her, but then it vanished once she realized why he had been called to her presence, "Well, have you found them, Aba?"

"Yes, My Lady..." Aba began, eyeing Hekima hesitantly, but Jua nodded reassuringly to allow him to continue, "they both should be here very soon, but since they are Otherworlders, they-"

"I understand," she snapped, but then realized that her tone had surprised the owl, and quickly changed it to be much calmer, "but I hope they can fully come through. Chaos has tried blotting out our two world's connections for a long time now, maybe we'll be able to get through to the survivors without them giving us problems."

Hekima's eyes widened, finally he understood completely what the two had been planning to do. His mind raced, trying to make out if the plan would work or not. He then decided to listen in a little more.

"If only it were that simple, without the King here..." Aba began, but then noticed the Queens face grow displeased with him mentioning the King and quickly drifted off.

"They've been unable to stop Kuabiri's thread so far," Hekima chimed in, "Maybe this will still work."

"We can only hope they have any knowledge that they can pass on to us which could to be of our advantage," Aba replied, he twisted his beak a little to reveal the worried bird he had always been, "My Queen…Not to be defiant of your orders…but why now do you decide to meet with the survivors? The curses you put the Chaos under still hold them with a firm grasp! You are stronger, what more could we do? They have nothing more to defy the Order of Peponi."

The Queen paused for a moment, the information she had gathered on the other world had given her much shocking news, but this was the most detrimental of all. It pained her deeply to say, "They have found the Key."

"They have the Key already?" Hekima replied with shock, "Surely there must be a mistake!"

"As well as they are building army under that same tension," The Queen continued gravely, shaking her head, "We just need to find a way to destroy it, no matter how much the Curses make the three traitors insane or withered."

"They need more than just the-" Aba had begun, but then was cut short as a bright star flew across the sky, followed by a shrieking sound that made them all wince. It hung over the sky, darting in every direction, then a second star shot across the sky following it as they both plummeted down.

Aba winced as the two lights came down, blinding his light sensitive eyes as the two slowed enough to gently levitate in front of the pool the three stood beside. The two light dimmed, revealing both, to the disappointment of the Queen, as just a static blur. Aba squinted to try to make them out, but it was no use, they both looked completely the same!

Aba shook his head angrily, 'The connection of our world and the other world is being interfered."

"Look down at the pool of water," Hekima said, nudging the flustered bird's left wing. The nudge threw off him off balance, but when he regained it, Aba looked down to see the two, the only thing distorting them was the slight ripples of the water. The two were very young lions, to their surprise. One was a boy, his mane was dark and mangled, and he looked almost in pain as he shifted his weight. His face was twisted in a confused grimance as he looked at the three otherworlders.

The second was a little smaller lioness who looked just as shocked as the other. She was strongly built, and would of made a good hunter when she was older, Hekima noted.

"You have called us?" They both said at the same time. They showed an eerie sense of no emotion, and their voices were undistiguishable compared to the other, the queen stood there puzzled as she stared at the two blurs, a few thoughts crossed her mind then she finally came forward, "You two are the survivors of this evil that has stricken your Homeworld."

The two blurs remained quiet, then the lionesses reflection stirred and came forward, "I don't think survived is the word," it replied quietly and, to the Queen's distress, sorrowful. Hekima and the Queen exchanged glances, the same thought coming into their mind.

"We have summoned you to give us information about King and the three that he follows."

The larger lion's blur dimmed a little, "The King...He should not be called a king at all! They will stop at nothing till they get what they have sought out. I came in their presents many years after they had received their 'king.' The rumors were scarce, but of course I wandered.

"As a I searched for a new place to start a pride, I looked for a place to stay my first night…." his voice trailed off. Then he sputtered out, "The King ambushed me. His attacks were of brute strength and wits and I was losing the battle. Once he had me completely vunerable, he stopped, seeming to show mercy on me, until _she_ came." As the lion told his story, the lionesses light dimmed to the point that for a moment, the three spirits could see her face without the reflection, upon her face was a small tear going down her cream colored face. Hekima pondered quietly, 'What could be going on inside that poor girl's head?'

"He takes his orders from the Dark Lady, or so she's called, and just the presence of them made my blood run cold."

"Are there any other survivors of these dark creatures?" The Queen asked firmly.

"All who fall into their trap are forced to join their army. We were just...Miscalculations to their plans. I know of no one else who has survived." the lion said.

The Queen shook her head vigorously, "This is what I feared, the scroll foretold of this evil, but to overcome there is needed a blessed 's it!" Confidence built in the Mighty Queens chest, the answer was in the text of the scroll! "We shall send a warrior, a warrior that will be destined to face the Hidden King."

She trotted over to the small pool of water, the water churned and bubbled. The water glowed a royal blue and once the Queen blew over it, the water froze over. The Queen murmured a few words under her breath and two forms appeared in the ice. Aba flew closer to get a clearer look of what was being shown, landing on the Queen's right shoulder. Hekima trotted closer and leaned over to see what the Queen was talking about. To his surprise, two lion cubs, one a female and the other a male, lay in their mothers paws. Their mother and father seemed proud of the two. 'Newly born,' Hekima thought worriedly, he looked toward his Queen, "You can't be serious my lady, why two children-"

"The BOY!" She shouted triumphantly, looking closer, "He shall receive my blessing." She rose her head up, pointing her nose upward. Chanting vigourously until a small gleam of a star appeared on the top of it

The two lights came closer to take note of the two. The young lioness gasped as she saw the two, her heart skipping a beat.

The queen stopped the conjure, letting it go cold just for a few seconds, and stared at the young cub, "Yes my child?"

"The girl...she reminds me of..." The lioness winced at the thought that seemed to cut into her memory.

"Might I suggest, from my past experiences, that you might pick the…girl instead?" The lioness replied quietly, but in that soft voice, the three spirits could hear a bold lioness hidden inside the child's heart.

"The girl? Are you certain?" The queen yowled in surprise, letting her spell star pop in her anxiousness.

"Remember it's always good to take listen to others, that's why she's here you know," Hekima said with a nod.

"Please trust me," The lioness returned, bolder than before.

The Queen paused, almost uncertain of what to think of the request. Hekima looked at her intently, there eyes meeting one anothers, then looked up and smiled, "You are brave, my dear, I shall follow your request, but mind you, you have chosen the difference between the Orders triumph or fail."

The lioness showed a small grin, "I believe we have the advantage."

Hekima watched the lionesses reflection. Obviously she knew a lot more than she had led us to think.

The Queen lifted her nose to create the spell star once more than said, "I send your world, in the plan of safety, a warrior with the power of Unabii so that when the time is come to fight Order and Chaos, the warrior shall be guided by the past, present, and future." the star shot from the sky into the now rising sun's rays.

The five creatures watched, united as two worlds, as the star vanished into the sunlight, leaving all of them to wonder what paths may lie ahead for both their worlds, except for the young lioness who watched in content as the final pawn of this battle was sent out.


End file.
